Appropriate Behavior
by idkgba27
Summary: "She really was just going to let her go but then Marjorine just had to look up at her with that innocent, curious expression that she so often has and she just can't take it anymore." genderbent bunny Marjorine/Princess Kenny


**A/N: Hi!**

**Okay, so every day I try to convince myself that I'm anti Bunny but that's just not the case. Yeah, I'm not a fan of most fanfics but fanart and the idea of these two is just adorable.**

**Anyways my favorite version of these two is genderbent Marjorine/Princess Kenny.  
**

**One day I saw that there was canon proof of Butters having a crush on Princess Kenny (via Stick of Truth) and the next morning I woke up with****thoughts of Marjorine and Princess Kenny.**

**I actually am writing a multi chap fic of these girls being gay and cute but just haven't updated it in awhile though I am working on the next chapter.**

**Anyways this isn't related to that multi chap fic at all.**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

"Um, I don't really think that doin' that sort of, um, stuff is all that appropriate…."

Her lips twist into a smirk at those words, so weak and soft, and so obviously from the petite blonde girl standing at her doorway. A chuckle passes through that smirk as Princess Kenny tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear before beckoning her servant with her index finger. Though the Princess considered herself a kind leader even she could only take so much teasing and even now it seemed to her that her servant was purposely luring her in with each small step that she took forward.

Truthfully Marjorine hadn't done a single thing to catch her Princess's attention. She had no knowledge of seduction and definitely had no time or bravery for such a thing. Being a servant left her with a lot of responsibilities and very little benefits considering that she didn't really like all the longing stares the Princess would throw her way. It always made her nervous whenever she'd find those hazel eyes on her but it wasn't as if she could actually complain to anyone about it.

She takes a deep breath as she stops at the foot of the bed where Princess Kenny is sitting, her tongue darting out and licking her lips as their eyes meet.

"You really are a cute girl."

Marjorine's face quickly turns red as her blue eyes widen at the compliment. Her hands are clutching at the skirt of her dress and it takes her a moment to calm her nerves and respond.

"Th-Thank you, Princess, that's awfully kind of ya to say to someone like me."

The Princess quirks an eyebrow and raises her hand to stroke Marjorine's face which has turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Someone like you? Fuck, you're cute regardless of your status as a sevant, _my servant _I must add."

Marjorine bites her lip to keep from reminding the Princess that words such as 'fuck' aren't really appropriate and anyways she has much bigger issues to deal with. She hadn't missed the emphasis on the words 'my servant' and the way Princess Kenny continued to touch her face, the way her eyes looked up to her had left her silent.

Princess Kenny allows her eyes to travel Marjorine's body once more, for such a small thing she was quite lovely, a petite frame, long, pale hair and soft baby blue eyes. She closes her own eyes in order to compose herself before standing up, her hand still on Marjorine's face as the other rests on the small girl's hip.

She really was just going to let her go but then Marjorine just had to look up at her with that innocent, curious expression that she so often has and she just can't take it anymore.

She can't take that cute little body of hers and how she feels pressed against it, she can't take that ridiculously soft hair which her fingers have intertwined with, and she can't take those eyes that are so fucking pretty and blue that it's unbearable.

Princess Kenny moves even closer to capture those perfectly pink lips of her servant, slipping her tongue past them when Marjorine lets out a cute little gasp and it's even better than she ever imagined. Marjorine tastes so sweet, sweeter than any dessert she's ever had and it takes all the willpower she has to pull away.

Marjorine's still silent, attempting to catch her breath, but her lips are parted and she's licking the flavor of the Princess off of them. She's never had this happen before and doesn't know how to react. She's still shocked and there's a warmth in her stomach, a fluttery feeling, that's not dying down and in fact only intensifies as her eyes finally look up to meet the hazel colored ones of the Princess.

"Like I was saying earlier, you're my new personal servant and that means you'll be the one to meet all of my needs, whatever those might be. Understood?"

Marjorine just nods.

**A/N: Umm...**

**Don't really have anything else to say...**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
